The 82nd Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade
Balloons (Bold for new balloons) *'Smurf (To Promote The Smurfs (2011 Film), and Celebrate The Smurfs' 50th Anniversary) - First Time '(Sony Pictures Animation) *Snoopy as the Flying Ace - 3rd Time (United Feature Syndicate) *Dora the Explorer - 4th Time (Nickelodeon) *Abby Cadabby - 2nd Time (Sesame Workshop) *Supercute Hello Kitty - 2nd Time (Sanrio) *Ronald McDonald - 9th and last Time (McDonald's) *'Keith Haring's Figure with Heart (Retired) - First and only Time '(Keith Haring) *Pikachu with Pokeball - 3rd Time (The Pokemon Company) *'Buzz Lightyear (To Promote Toy Story 3) - First Time '(Disney/Pixar) *SpongeBob SquarePants (Comeback Balloon/Return Since 2006) - 4th Time (Nickelodeon) *Kermit the Frog (To Promote A Muppets Christmas: Letters To Santa) - 7th Time (The Muppets Studio) *Beethoven the Dog (Comeback Balloon/Return Since 1995/Retired, To Promote Beethoven's Big Break) - 4th and last Time (Universal Studios Home Entertainment) *Shrek (To Promote Shrek The Musical) - 2nd Time (DreamWorks Animation) *'Horton the Elephant (To Promote Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who! (2008 Film), Holiday Ambassador) - First Time '(20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) Novelty Balloons (Bold for New Novelty Balloons) *Sesquicentennial Hot Air Balloon (Comeback Balloon Since 2003) *Macy's Yellow Stars *Pumpkins *Flying Fish *Beach Ball Clusters *Planet Earth *'Macy's Golden Tri-Stars' *Artie the Pirate *Macy's Stars and Stripes *Uncle Sam *Macy's R.H. Baseball *Harold the Fireman *Cloe the Holiday Clown *Poinsettias *Red Candy Cane *Green Candy Cane *Macy's Elf Family *'Green "Believe" Star' *Macy's Red Stars Balloonicles *Energizer Bunny - 3rd Time Falloons (Bold for new Falloons) *'The Smurfs Mushroom House - First Time' *'Bolt (To Promote Bolt (2008 Film), Retired) - First and only Time' Hosts *Matt Lauer *Meredith Vieira *Al Roker Broadway Musicals *White Christmas *In the Heights *South Pacific *The Little Mermaid Floats (Bold for new floats) * Tom Turkey * Woodland Family Gathering * Snoopy's Doghouse - 3rd Time * Rhino Mountain - 6th Time & Last Time * Tokyo Lights - 1st & Only Time * 1-2-3 Sesame Street - 5th Time * FETCH! with Ruff Ruffman (Retired) - 3rd & Last Time * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (To Promote Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends TV Movie Special: Destination Imagination/Surprise Appearance by Rick Astley's Rick Roll!/Retired) -3rd & Last Time * Jimmy Dean's Shine On - 1st Time * New York Daily News' Big Apple (3rd Version) - 5th Time * Gibson Guitar Corporation (1st Version) - 2nd Time * Winter Wonderland in Central Park - 1st Time *Santa's Sleigh with Goose (4th Version/Retired) - 21st & Last Time Performers *Kristen Chenoweth *Peanuts: Charlie Brown, Lucy, Linus, and Woodstock *Idina Menzel *Darius Rucker *Planters: Mr. Peanut *Clique Girlz *Kermit the Frog *James Taylor *M&M's: Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, and Blue *Tony Bennett *Charice Pempengco *The Care Bears *Faith Hill *Miranda Cosgrove *McDonald's: Ronald McDonald *Lang Lang and the Cast of Sesame Street: Big Bird's Nest: Big Bird, Elmo, Abby Cadabby, Windows: (Top: Ernie, Bert, Zoe, Rostia, Grover, Prairie Dawn, Cookie Monster, Grundgetta, Baby Bear, Telly Monster, Karina the Ballerina), (Bottom: Count Von Count, Herry Monster, Murray Monster), Oscar's Trash Can: Oscar the Grouch, On the Floor: Barkley, Alice Snuffleupagus, Alan, Bob, Leela, Maria, Susan, Gina, Luis and the Kids *Miley Cyrus *Disney's Bolt: Bolt, Rhino, and Mittens (To Promote Bolt (2008 Film)) *Shontelle *Beyonce *Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman *Push Play *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Cheese, Mr. Herriman, Jackie Khones, and Fluffer Nutter *Rick Astley (Made a "surprise appearance" on the Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends float) *Andy Williams *Ashanti *David Archuleta *The Smurfs: Clumsy Smurf, Smurfette, and Papa Smurf *The Radio City Rockettes *Harry Connick Jr. *Trace Adkins *Charice *Varsity Fanclub *Harajuku Girls Performer Groups * Camp Broadway Marching Bands *Sioux Falls Lincoln High School Marching Band *Georgia Insitute of Technology Marching Band *Nogales High School Noble Regiment Band *NYPD Marching Band *Fayetteville High School Band *Copiague High School Band *Awesome Original St. Petersburg Second Time Arounders Marching Band *James Bowie High School Marching Band *James Madison University Marching Dukes *West Johnson High School Band *Macy's Great American Marching Band Trivia * This is the final Parade to make use of the route going through Broadway, where the Parade had traveled down for decades, due to the city's new pedestrian zone plans. Starting in 2009, a new route was established, now going through 7th Avenue until 2012, when Times Square was removed from the route altogether. Category:Lineups Category:2000s Parades